


Movie Watching

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [7]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not quite Wednesday but I was in the mood and I decided not to fight it. Long day tomorrow, so I probably wouldn't get to post it then anyway. Carmilla & Lyra get in a fight over popcorn w/ an appearance by the original She-Hulk herself, Jennifer Walters. If I do a sequel to this, I'll probably add Betty Ross to it because why not. </p><p>One thing I'm trying to do is keep it light-hearted, fun, and in-character. No shade to anyone in particular but shade to all of y'all who do, but a lot of work I see (not only in this particular niche of the internet, but <i>all over</i>) involving She-Hulk is grossly sexist and, as a result, just fucking garbage.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Movie Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite Wednesday but I was in the mood and I decided not to fight it. Long day tomorrow, so I probably wouldn't get to post it then anyway. Carmilla & Lyra get in a fight over popcorn w/ an appearance by the original She-Hulk herself, Jennifer Walters. If I do a sequel to this, I'll probably add Betty Ross to it because why not. 
> 
> One thing I'm trying to do is keep it light-hearted, fun, and in-character. No shade to anyone in particular but shade to all of y'all who do, but a lot of work I see (not only in this particular niche of the internet, but _all over_ ) involving She-Hulk is grossly sexist and, as a result, just fucking garbage.

    "Shhh, I'm trying to watch the movie."

    Lyra stares a hole in Carmilla who simply ignores her. It isn't that she likes popcorn, it's that her sister is being selfish. Even worse than that, she's being rude _and_ selfish.

    She gets up, walks calmly over to the couch Carmilla's sprawled out on, munching on popcorn, and yanks the bowl away from her in one swift motion. Lyra's returning to her chair when Carmilla gets up after her, but Lyra's able to avoid her.

    "Hey! Give it back!" Carmilla says. "I was eatin' that!"

    "There should be a limit to how much popcorn one girl can eat," Lyra replies, taking a handful. She doesn't talk with her mouth full, so she starts again when she's done chewing. "Enhanced metabolism or not, it's gross."

    "Kiss my ass, you fuckin' tree."

    Another mouthful, chew, swallow. "I'd rather just eat popcorn."

    Carmilla's eyes narrow, but she sits back down. Lyra knows that isn't a surrender, but they're watching _Princesas_ and she can't be bothered to keep her guard up. 

    Whatever comes, she'll simply retaliate.

    Ten minutes later, Carmilla gets up and gestures to the fridge. 

    "Want something to drink?" she asks.

    Lyra nods, and puts the popcorn bowl down on the kitchen table. "Thank you."

    "Don't mention it."

    To her surprise, Carmilla really does come back with juice and hands it to her. No tricks so far. Lyra's throat is parched, though, so she takes the cup to the head.

    Then, a trick.

    Carmilla uses the window of opportunity created by Lyra drinking her juice to sneak behind her and reach in her sweats for the waistband of her purple and pink panties and yank to the sky!

    Lyra spits out her drink, her underwear cutting into her. There's nowhere for her to go as Carmilla roughly pulls the spandex fabric up and up, getting it to her neck and then hooking it over the back of the chair.

    The She-Hulk sits there frozen for a moment as Carmilla watches her work.

    "Not bad, huh?" she says, admiring the view. "Teach you to steal my popcorn."

    And then Lyra's up after her, underwear snapping back as she stands. 

    Carmilla barely slips away the first and second time, but she's caught by the back of her shirt the third time. 

    Lyra hoists her up so she's face to face with her sister, glaring right into her eyes

    She's so overwhelmingly silent, Carmilla doesn't even hear the movie anymore. Just Lyra's angry breathing.

    "Too late to say sorry, huh?"

    "Right."

    Lyra turns Carmilla around and reaches into her jean shorts, pulling out red panties with a yellow waistband. Then she releases her grip on her sister's shirt, dropping her right into a dangling wedgie. With her toes barely touching the ground and her underwear wedged in her colon, Carmilla's going nowhere and she's entirely at Lyra's mercy.

    To her credit, the junior She-Hulk doesn't play around and gets right to the heart of the issue:  Carmilla can't be trusted to just walk around the house, so she hangs her up on a hook by her legholes. Her sister's now facing the door instead of the TV and Lyra, determining she's won, leaves her be.

    Not to mention she finally digs out that massive wedgie Carmilla gave her.

    Carmilla goes to protest, but Lyra turns the TV up so loud even she can't hear her own voice. She just has to hang there with her underwear getting deeper and deeper as gravity continues to exists.

    You'd think.

    But it'd be kind of stupid to assume Carmilla has no skill getting out of a hanging wedgie, not after getting so many from Lyra. She manages to unhook one of her legholes, the sudden shift of weight making her yelp but Lyra didn't hear it.

    She gets the other one next and falls to the ground. Carmilla takes a minute to adjust herself and get her bearings before sneaking up very quietly behind Lyra. As if fate was on her side, as the movie ends Lyra stands up to take the bowl to the kitchen and bends down ever so slightly to grab the remote and mute the TV.

    That momentary bending down is all Carmilla needs, as the opportunist yanks Lyra's panties again, swinging her around the living room and yo-yoing her to her heart's content.

    "Stop!" Lyra demands, but Carmilla isn't listening. 

    When Lyra puts her hand back to push Carmilla off, the green-haired girl paralyzes her arm. Sensing better, Lyra doesn't put up much   more of a resistance -- instead, like always, intending to retaliate much worse.

    Carmilla keeps pulling and pulling, taunting and taunting ("As if you could get away with wedgieing _me_.") until she gets it up over Lyra's head. She has to stand on the couch for this, but she manages to hook the underwear right under Lyra's nose, trapping her hulked out sister in an atomic wedgie.

    Lyra stumbles around for a bit, her underwear causing her undue discomfort, before stabling herself on her chair. She hears Carmilla's laughter and though she blushes, she's not angry. She's calming herself.

    Carmilla hears the door and looks over to see Jen entering, home from a long day at work. Turning her back allows her sister the role of opportunist, as Lyra pounces on her, freshly freed from the atomic but underwear still bunched up out of her sweatpants.

    In one swift move, accompanied by Hulk strength, Lyra manages to hook Carmilla's previously stretched-out underwear onto her forehead. Carmilla claws desperately at the fabric, but it's hooked tight. 

    However, Jen makes a noise that makes Lyra turn around.

    "--You're home," Lyra manages.

    She doesn't get to say much more because her panties are again reacquainted with her head courtesy of Carmilla.

    Jen doesn't know what to say to her "nieces" with their panties over their heads. She just locks the door behind her and sighs.

    "Kids these days. Wedgies are for --"

    She's cut off this time by both girls reaching into her skirt and pulling out plain grey panties. Jen screams for them to stop, but they're not listening. 

    They yank and yank, the duo getting her underwear over her eyes.

    "What was that for?" Jen says through gritted teeth. Her face is the picture of discomfort and slowly boiling anger.

    There's no real explanation: if they had to say, it's because Jen didn't have an atomic and they did, but that sounds stupid.

    Jen's eyes narrow and Carmilla and Lyra realize that _doing it_ was stupid.

\----

    One thing that's Jen's not good at is naming things: "The Timeout Wedgie" sounds stupid. However, she's really good at giving wedgies.

    You can ask Carmilla and Lyra, their panties waistband attached to the same hook Lyra had hung Carmilla on earlier. Jen, wise to their ways, stuffed their arms in their legholes so they can't get free until she decides they've learned their lesson.

    The girls simply groan and try to lessen their wedgie however possible.

    "Girls, while I appreciate -- " Her underwear went deeper than she thought, and Jen had to squat to get it out. " -- The attempt at camaraderie, not when I just get home next time, alright?"

    And as she finishes, she gets Carmilla and Lyra down, bouncing them once more for good measure.

    "Jeez, Aunt Jen, you'd think you gave a lot of wedgies in high school," Carmilla says.

    "And never stopped," Lyra adds.

    Jen waves it off with a noise and goes to lay down and rest.

    While she figures it's over, Carmilla and Lyra look at each other, deciding that it is not. For once, they're going to beat Jen at this. The narrative has to be on their side at least once.


End file.
